User talk:House McCoy
This wiki is devoted to the Game of Thrones TV series, not fanfiction.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Did you delete my post if so why no one is going to look at it thats actually really unfair how you just deleted it how would you feel if i deleted something of yours and dont tell me what to do.--House McCoy (talk) 01:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC)House McCoy ::Do not respond on my talk page, respond here. You ignored the question. Yes, I deleted the post you made about a fanfic House of some kind. This wiki is devoted to the Game of Thrones TV series. Do you have any defense for this?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes i do because on the wiki it does not say anything about making something up like that you cant just go around deleting stuff, and second like i said before no one is going to look it up why do you care so much its not you wiki and once again dont tell me what to do Dont tell me what to do, it doesnt say i cant make my own thing, you cant just delete something you dont like so just stop you have no right to do this you dont even own this wiki House McCoy (talk) 01:41, August 30, 2013 (UTC)House McCoy (sigh) "because on the wiki it does not say anything about making something up like" - all of the parts that say "This is a wiki devoted to the Game of Thrones TV show adaptation" -- that means fan fiction is forbidden. "you cant just go around deleting stuff" "why do you care so much its not you wiki" "dont tell me what to do Dude...I'm an Administrator on this wiki. It is my job to delete things which break the rules. YES, in a very real way, this wiki "belongs" to the Administrators as a whole more than it does to you, someone who never edited before and tried to force their fanfiction onto it. I. Am. The Law. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :really a collage grad is the Administrator of this wiki i dont believe you. Your making up something you can have a reason to delete my post.House McCoy (talk) 01:41, August 30, 2013 (UTC)House McCoy Stop responding on my Talk page. Your post was deleted because it's fanfiction which isn't even from the Game of Thrones TV series. That kind of stuff isn't allowed on here. (you're surprised the college graduates would be admins? You were expecting a high school student?) -- I'm not the Administrator, I'm one of several. Okay, now you went back and recreated the page, ignoring my previous deletion. You're ignoring Administrator warnings and indeed, directly violating deletions. Do you comprehend that that subject matter isn't allowed on this wiki?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Just so everyone else can see it, this is the page you added under "House McCoy": File:Panther.png House McCoy is a proud house in The Seven Kingdoms. House McCoy pray in the sight of The Old Gods. They are sworn fealty to House Stark. Motto "We Fight Like It Is Our Last Day". In control of House McCoy is Lord Campbell McCoy of Ascent Hold. Ascent Hold is on the border of the River Lands and The North. Ascent Hold is a city, not big like Kings Landing but a smaller. The sigil of House McCoy is a Red Panther in a Grey Field. House McCoy are good allies with House Baratheon of Storm's End and House Martell of Sun Pear and of course The Starks of Winterfell. -->This is fanfiction.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "really a collage grad is the Administrator of this wiki i dont believe you. Your making up something you can have a reason to delete my post." -- House McCoy :Quod nos habemus hic, defectio communicare est -- well, what we have here, is failure to communicate.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Purpose of the Wiki This wiki is about THE TV SERIES. THAT'S IT. NOT FOR FANFIC. use the GoT fanfiction Wiki for your stuff, this place is not for you.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Block reasons For the sake of clarity, not only the insertion of fanmade material, and the recreation of said material even after being warned by an admin is grounds for blocking.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC)